Fiyero!
by GothPhantom
Summary: He thought Galinda and himself really had some type of chemistry. She seemed perfect, the girl that would stay in his life forever. Gelphie, Fiyero's Point of View. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked**

**A/N: Oh. So I made this for my monkey, who knows who she is :D Boredom does stuff to you...so this is dedicated to you, I LOVE YOU MONKEY! **

**Other than that I hope you all like :D**

* * *

Fiyero ran his hand through his thick hair, frustration swirling around him. There had to be some reason that the beautiful blonde girl declined his invitation to go to dinner.

He thought Galinda and himself really had some type of chemistry. She seemed perfect, the girl that would stay in his life forever. Of course, since he was perfect, they were suppose to go well together.

But something was very strange.

Whenever he saw the blonde in the halls, she always seemed to see right through him to a person behind him. He would spin around, curiosity taking over, and see just the green girl there. But, unusually, he saw Galinda tackle herself on Elphaba, throwing her against the wall and laughing.

It was strange, to the golden haired boy, to see such a beautiful person prefer the company of that green girl. Well, to see such a beautiful person prefer the company of any girl over him was strange to Fiyero.

He placed his hands in his face, rolling on his side and staring at the top of the ceiling. His roommate, Boq, was sitting at his desk, quietly working on homework.

"Hey, Boq," Fiyero started smoothly, "can I ask you a question?"

Boq spun around in his chair, a smile on his face when he nodded. "Sure, Fiyero, what's on you're mind?"

"Do you think Galinda's a lesbian?" Fiyero blurted out, mentally kicking himself.

Boq's eyes went wide and his smile faded. "What?"

"Um…" Fiyero recovered quickly. "Has Galinda been acting weird to you?"

Boq seemed calmer when Fiyero restated his statement, and shrugged. "Galinda runs whenever I see her." His tone had a little hurt sticking out. "But you're dating her, aren't you? Ask her."

Fiyero felt anger slide into his heart. "She won't talk to me." He said simply, avoiding saying the fact that the two were not together.

"Oh, well I am sorry." Boq apologized. "But Galinda's an…amazing girl…she'll come around to you if you ask her."

And with that he turned back to his papers. "What a nerd," Fiyero mumbled to himself, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Have fun." The Munchkin replied boredly, to busy with writing to notice Fiyero slip out of the room.

The Winkie Prince walked down the halls, looking for any sign of the blonde girl. Quickening his pace, he swiftly went around a corner and the next thing he knew, the ceiling became visible and his back was on the floor. Not noticing anyone, he walked straight into another student.

"Ow, sorry about that." Fiyero jumped up and held out a hand for the person. The boy blinked when he realized it was non other than Miss Elphaba staring at him with black eyes.

"Hello, Master Fiyero," she greeted, ignoring his hand and pulling herself up. "How are you on this day?"

Fiyero pulled his hand back, noticing the rejection, and shrugged. "It's fine, how about yours?"

"I've been in the library," Elphaba stated, gesturing to the books that were on the floor. She leaned down to pick them up. "Galinda wanted me to go back to the dorm, so, that's where I'm going!"

Hearing any type of enthusiasm in Elphaba's voice was unheard of in Shiz, especially when it was talking about going to see Galinda. Fiyero noticed a twinkle in her eye when she said the beautiful girl's name, and Fiyero suddenly felt a twinge of hatred towards Elphaba.

"Have fun then." The boy almost spat out, forcing a smile. "May I join you?"

"No." Elphaba responding to quickly, then coughed. "I mean, I'm sorry, Fiyero, but I have to help Galinda with her studies. Now, I must take my leave. Good day."

With one swift movement, Elphaba made her way past Fiyero and halfway down the hall before The Prince got to say another word.

He raised his hand and leaned against a wall, anger filling within him. There had to be a reason that Galinda tried to avoid him and preferred to be with the green girl. There had to be.

Fiyero leaned his back against the stone, sliding down and leaning his head between his knees. His brain hurt. He was getting frustrated with the situation and the questions filling his mind. Galinda preferred to be with that green girl instead of him. He couldn't get over that.

Suddenly, a strange thought popped into his head. Could it be possibly, that Galinda and Elphaba had a type of…relationship? The thought left a sour taste in Fiyero's mouth, and he felt things become strangely obvious.

Galinda and Elphaba hugging strangely close in public, the two locking themselves in their dorm at different hours of the day, even when they passed notes to each other during classes. It seemed so clear to him now, almost as if someone suddenly hit him in the head with a rock.

So maybe Galinda really was a lesbian. The thought made Fiyero shiver with discomfort, but the fact healed his head for all it's unnecessary thinking. Feeling the need to throw up, Fiyero struggled to grab hold of holes in the walls. He yanked himself up, stumbling slightly, and feeling the need to lie down.

Fiyero couldn't wait to see Boq's face when he told him his new discovery.

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies.**


End file.
